


can't even hide it

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Delusions, Drugged Sex, Erotomania, M/M, Obsession, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “The Professor, our classmates, me. We all love you, Ashe. I know it feels lonely, now. You might be scared, and hurt, and so many other things that you can’t even name. But don’t let it destroy you,” Dimitri insisted. “Instead, focus yourself on your loved ones. Keep fighting for them, and never let them go.”That. It was that that changed Ashe. For a moment, for the first time in forever, Ashe had someone’s attention.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	can't even hide it

**Author's Note:**

> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1436636

Falling in love was really easy.

It was a chance encounter that made Ashe realize it. Ashe had been in his room, weeping, mourning for Lonato. Dimitri could have been going to Dedue’s room, or perhaps Byleth’s. For something important. Something more important than a lonely thief, sobbing over someone he would never see again.

And yet, Dimitri stopped. He knocked on Ashe’s door. Did he not know the monster that hid behind it?

“Ashe? Are you alright?”

In that moment, Ashe hated him. It was easier to be alone. Lonato had found him, he and Christophe had loved Ashe...and now they were gone. Ashe didn’t want to be bothered and tricked into loving someone again.

“I’m fine, Your Highness.”

“No. You...you can’t be. After all that’s happened...” Ashe looked up, watched the door swing open. Dimitri came in, tentative. He sat at Ashe’s side, his elbows on his knees, watching Ashe’s face. “It’s my duty as house leader—and as your friend—to lend an ear to you, Ashe. Even from a personal standpoint, I just...I want to offer you my condolences. And I want to let you know that I understand. I know what it feels like to lose someone. Someone who was your everything.”

The assassination of Lambert. Ashe knew about it. Who didn’t? But that didn’t mean Dimitri understood. Nobody understood, and Ashe wouldn’t force anybody to try. “I’m fine, Your Highness, I mean it. Really, I-I want to be alone right now.”

“I understand.” _No, you don’t. How could you...?_ Ashe looked away. But to his surprise, he felt a hand taking his chin, turning him back so he could look in Dimitri’s eyes. When, exactly, had Dimitri removed that glove? And his hands...they were scarred, of course, and his grip was tight, but his skin was so soft. A calloused thumb wiped a tear away from Ashe’s pink cheeks, as gentle as he could manage. “Ashe, I want you to listen to me. I beg of you. Whatever this is that you’re feeling—grief, sadness, anger, loneliness—don’t let it consume you. It can destroy a man. Even when you think you’re safe, when you think you’re...good.” Could Dimitri have been talking about himself? No. Dimitri _was_ good. After all, who else would bother with a street urchin? “Take whatever you’re feeling and turn it into love.”

Ashe swallowed. Dimitri was still holding him, still looking into his eyes, and—was he tearing up? “Love...? Your Highness, I don’t...”

“The Professor, our classmates, me. We all love you, Ashe. I know it feels lonely, now. You might be scared, and hurt, and so many other things that you can’t even name. But don’t let it destroy you,” Dimitri insisted. “Instead, focus yourself on your loved ones. Keep fighting for them, and never let them go.”

That. It was that that changed Ashe. For a moment, for the first time in forever, Ashe had someone’s attention. Someone was looking after him, taking care of him, telling him that he was _loved_ and that he _mattered._

Falling in love was really, really easy. 

Easier than escaping it, at least.

* * *

Dimitri left soon after that. He was definitely on the verge of tears—he excused himself a bit too quickly. Ashe was left sitting on his bed, panting from hours of crying, and thinking about Dimitri’s hands on him.

It was nothing, he decided. It was Dimitri doing his duty as a house leader, he said it. Ashe wouldn’t let himself fall for it, wouldn’t get attached. Still, Dimitri had done him an act of kindness, and he felt obligated to pay it forward.

A few days later, he sought out Dimitri, a bouquet of flowers from the greenhouse in hand. Ashe couldn’t do much but raise plants, so it tended to be a gift for many of his friends. He loved flowers and herbs, and yet, he didn’t think anything too special of them until Dimitri accepted his gift.

“Ashe, these are lovely! I...I don’t know what to say,” Dimitri said, seeming genuinely intrigued. 

“I just wanted to thank you for comforting me. I really needed someone to talk to, and...yeah. Sorry this is all I can give you.”

“Oh, that? Really, you don’t need to thank me for that,” Dimitri said, chuckling. “It was the right thing to do. You appreciate knights, don’t you, Ashe? Well...so do I. And I don’t want to sound arrogant, but every great knight should look out for his friends.”

“Yeah! That’s...that’s right.”

No, no, no. It wasn’t good, Ashe thought, the way Dimitri was talking to him, and the way he was reacting. It wasn’t good for Dimitri to be the perfect knight, swooping in to steal Ashe away from all the pain that he was feeling. It really wasn’t good, because—what would Ashe do if Dimitri was taken away from him like Lonato and Christophe had? What if he fell in love, only for the world to cruelly rob him of his love, yet again?

“Thank you for these, Ashe. Truly. I’ll take good care of them. And...” Dimitri leaned in, his voice low with concern. “Remember what I told you, okay?”

_Keep fighting for your loved ones. Never let them go._

* * *

Ashe wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear more about love, about cherishing the people he cared about. He wanted to hear Dimitri so gallantly remind him that he was adored.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t in the cards.

Dimitri had said that the other Blue Lions cared _so_ much about Ashe, wanted the best for him. But how true could that have really been? After all, it wasn’t _them_ who came to Ashe to comfort him after Lonato’s death. Instead, they seemed to be locking him out of the only thing that brought him joy, recently.

_Should have known it was trouble. Tricking yourself into thinking he could make time for you,_ Ashe thought, sourly. He thought his classmates were great, of course, but—why did they have to make such a point out of demanding Dimitri’s time? Especially Ingrid, Sylvain, and Felix. They always wanted something to do with him. And if it wasn’t them, it was Dedue. Or it was Mercedes trying to teach him how to sew, Annette bringing him sweets—

_I can’t have anything, can I...?_

It was fine. Ashe was fine hanging out on the sidelines. He watched Dimitri interact with the others, he _focused on love,_ trying and failing to suppress the feelings he had in him.

_Never let them go._

It was hard to watch it all, yes, but Dimitri had taught him something important: love becomes your perseverance. You do not persevere _because_ of love. You persevere _for_ it. And so, Dimitri became Ashe’s purpose. When he was in pain, when he was sad, when he was jealous, Ashe just reminded himself what he was striving for.

_Every great knight should look out for his friends._

* * *

“Can’t believe that girl thought I was going to knock her up. She almost sounded disappointed...another Crest-chasing waste of time.”

Sylvain was mostly talking to himself. Dimitri was minding his books, and Ashe was minding Dimitri. Still, Dimitri, sweet as he was, could not ignore a friend. “It’s a shame,” he said, turning the page of his notebook. Oh, those hands...he hadn’t touched Ashe since that night in Ashe’s room, aside from a brush of hands exchanging papers or a bump in the hallway.

Ashe missed it.

“I don’t even get it,” Sylvain continued. Dimitri sighed. “I’ve heard women complain about being pregnant. Three-quarters of a year your body isn’t yours, see? You’re growing another human inside of you in the hopes that it’ll be just a _little_ more superior to the other humans, ‘cause it has this _magical_ blood inside of it. You’re wobbling around, hungry, irritated, then you finally push it out, and boom! No Crest. Imagine that.”

“Being pregnant can’t be that bad,” Dimitri said. “Really, Sylvain, you might just be a bad partner.”

“What does that have to do with it?”

“Sure, it might be _difficult_ for her...” Dimitri closed his notebook, turning to Sylvain. Ashe was in awe. Was Dimitri really so kind that he’d pay nonsense like this some mind? “But if you really care for her, you’ll make sure she’s comfortable. Help her get around, feed her, comfort her through her mood swings. And if the baby turns out to not have a Crest—”

“Bend her over and try again?”

“I—” Dimitri froze up. Sylvain tended to say lewd things, but Ashe had never seen Dimitri react so bashfully. Then, Dimitri reopened his notebook, flipping through frantically. “Why did I bother...”

“What do you think, Ashe? His Highness is bullshitting, isn’t he? Doesn’t matter how sweet you are. Growing a parasite for nine months isn’t worth a Crest.”

“I wouldn’t know...”

Even as he said that, Ashe’s hand wandered to his stomach. Dimitri was never wrong. He had told Ashe to focus on love, and Ashe did, and he felt so much happier—so he couldn’t have been wrong. He spoke of it, of pregnancy, of bearing an heir, with love. Not with contempt or difficulty or frustration.

_You’ll make sure she’s comfortable._

Dimitri huffed. “Sylvain, don’t bring Ashe into this. I’m sorry, Ashe. This is truly a strange discussion.”

“Whatever, man. When you finally get married off to some girl, let me know how the whole ‘treat her like a princess and it’ll be alright’ thing works for you.”

Ashe’s hand stayed on his stomach. He inhaled, felt it expand. Wondered how nice it’d be if he could feel a kick. If Dimitri’s hand was there instead, cradling Ashe’s swollen stomach, feeling the product of...of their lovemaking.

_If you really care for him..._

* * *

“Your Highness?”

“Yes, Ashe?”

“About what we were discussing earlier, with Sylvain—”

“Oh, Ashe, never mind that.” What a gorgeous smile, so shy, so sweet, so strong. “I’m sorry he dragged you into that.”

“I was just thinking, though, I...well, do you want a child with a Crest, Your Highness?”

“I haven’t thought about it, really. When I find the woman I love, then...the chips will fall where they may, so to speak.”

“I think it’s nice, what you said. About taking care of your partner.”

“It’s like I told you before, Ashe.” _He remembers our conversations? Conversations with a peasant like me?_ “It’s what a knight would do.”

“Yeah, I...I hope I can take care of someone like that one day.”

“I know you will.”

“In the meantime, Your Highness, if you ever need anything, just let me know.”

“Why, I...er, thank you, Ashe. I shouldn’t be needing anything, though...”

His smile faltered. Why? Why? Why? 

“Sorry, that was weird.”

“No, it wasn’t at all. It just took me by surprise.”

“It’s just—you told me to devote myself to love. To protect the people I love. And, I...yeah. I’ve been really happy lately. You were right!”

“I’m glad, Ashe.”

“Yeah, so, just let me know if you need anything.”

“Alright, Ashe. Thank you.”

“No problem.”

* * *

Fuck. Ashe was sick. He was so _sick._ He’d fucked it all up, and he couldn’t blame the world for being _cruel_ or _unfair,_ no, he was just _sick_ and couldn’t stop himself. What made him think he could serve Dimitri? It was obvious what he wanted, what he needed, and Ashe didn’t have it.

“I’d do it,” Ashe mumbled to himself, alone in his room, fingertips at his stomach. “I’d let you. Even if the Crest didn’t take, you could—you could just bend me over and try it again, Your Highness. As many times as you want. Even if I-I beg to stop, don’t stop...if you do it enough, then it’ll work no matter what, right?”

It hurt. It burned. Ashe wanted it so badly, but he couldn’t, and he felt...desperate? Upset? Pained? Betrayed?

_Take whatever you’re feeling._

...It didn’t matter. Love would persevere, he’d persevere for love.

_Turn it into love._

* * *

Ashe never thought he’d get to see Dimitri’s sleeping face so quickly. His lips were so soft-looking—Ashe didn’t dare kiss him yet, though—and he drooled a bit. He had these soft little snores, too, like a dog growling low in its throat.

He was large. Almost too large for Ashe to move, but he managed to push Dimitri into a desk chair, tie down his legs and arms. Ashe was glad he’d used an ample amount of sleeping pills when he’d poured Dimitri a glass of water. A big guy like him was hard to take down.

Ashe’s cock was hard by the time he finished tying the ropes, but he had to ignore it. He wasn’t doing it for himself. He was doing it for Dimitri. Dimitri wanted to knock someone up, to breed them, to raise an heir with them, and Ashe would be the one.

That was enough pleasure.

Dimitri began to stir an hour after he drank the water, groaning and lolling his head about. Ashe had never had the desire to see a knight come undone, but Dimitri had done just that, and Ashe...didn’t hate it.

“Ashe?”

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“Where...”

“Your room, Your Highness.”

Dimitri moved his hands, his legs, only to find out that they were useless by then. “Can’t move...”

“It’s okay. You don’t need to. I’m going to take care of you.”

“Am I tied up?” Dimitri still had drowsiness in his voice, but that question was so...yes. He was waking up. Good. Ashe wanted him to be awake for it. “Ashe, you have to untie me.”

“I was thinking a lot about what you said, Dimitri. The night that you helped me.” Ashe had already stripped Dimitri of his pants and pulled his cock through the hole in his boxers. Still, Ashe was fully dressed. He decided to rectify that, pulling his pants and briefs down in one move. “I was thinking about turning my feelings into love, and I realized something.”

“Ashe, why...why am I undressed? Ashe, you need to...!”

“I realized that I was going about it all the wrong way.” Ashe kneeled in front of Dimitri’s writhing form. Dimitri was nowhere near hard yet, but that was fine. It was the pills, perhaps. Or maybe he was nervous. “Showing you my love...it’s not something I can do from afar. No, a knight would be _bold,_ would protect and adore his loved ones without a hint of hesitation! Right?”

_Right._

“No, Ashe, I didn’t mean...I didn’t mean it that way, I...”

It was the pills. It had to be. Because what Ashe felt, well, it was quite real. And it was obvious how Dimitri meant it. Ashe pulled a bottle of oil from his discarded pants, pouring it into his hand before stroking Dimitri’s manhood with it. Stroke, twist, pump, squeeze, again and again and again until Dimitri was hardening in his grasp.

“Is it because we’re both boys? That’s fine. You can still—you can still do it to me,” Ashe insisted. “I want it, Dimitri. Want to give my body to you, to our child, for as long as it takes. Again and again. And, oh, if it doesn’t work, then we can—you can bend me over and try again.”

“What...? If what doesn’t...”

Ashe didn’t even bother preparing himself. He climbed into Dimitri’s lap, fought back against Dimitri’s moving and shaking form. He gripped Dimitri’s cock and sank down on it, sighing as he did. “It’s going in,” he gasped. “We’re...I’m doing it. We’re doing it, it’s—oh, _Dimitri._ "

“I don’t want to,” Dimitri whimpered. He was getting more conscious, fighting back with more desperation. He was confused, Ashe thought. He’d realize it sooner or later, he’d remember that it was Ashe, and he’d remember what he’d said, about taking all that _pain and hurt and abandonment and the feeling of being fucking forgotten_ and turning it into _love._ “Ashe, take it...take it out.”

“We can’t, Your Highness. Dimitri,” Ashe said, correcting himself. He giggled at the very idea. How could he get pregnant if Dimitri wasn’t inside of him? “If I take it out, then you can’t fill me up. I can’t give you an heir any other way.”

“You can’t, Ashe, this is—it’s insane, you’re—”

“Just relax, Dimitri. Don’t worry.”

His head lolled back, he looked up at Ashe with sleepy, teary eyes. Ashe kept riding him. Goddess, he felt so good. Ashe wanted to touch himself, but no, he’d ruin it. He was doing it for his prince.

“No, no, no, no. Please, please, no.”

His king.

“Ashe, I don’t want—”

His lovely knight.

“Ashe, no, _please_ —”

It came spilling out, quick and hot. Ashe wondered if it was enough—no, it wasn’t enough. His body needed more, craved his king’s seed. 

“We’ve gotta keep going, Your Highness. We have to be sure,” Ashe panted. “I don’t want to disappoint you, I-I really don’t, so let’s keep going.”

“No. No, no...”

“It’s okay. Don’t worry, Dimitri. I want it. You’ll take care of me, won’t you? When I’m carrying our— _your_ baby in me? Just like you said. You’ll help me around, you’ll feed me, be with me through my mood swings. But don’t worry, Your Highness, I’ll—I’ll still serve you. Even when I can barely walk, I’ll still—”

Oh, no. Ashe was too selfish, he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t even laid a hand on himself, but he was cumming in Dimitri’s lap, gasping for air as he did so. “It’s over,” Dimitri said. It was far from over. The shake in his voice kept Ashe _going._ “It’s over, Ashe, please...”

“We can’t stop,” Ashe gasped. “I’m sorry, Your Highness, I couldn’t help it. I know I’m s-selfish, and dirty, but I...I’ll keep going, okay? So I can repay you.”

“No. Ashe, stop, you...”

“Just a little more.”

_Even when you think you’re safe, when you think you’re...good._

“Ashe...”

“I need it, Your Highness.”

_Take whatever you’re feeling. Turn it into love._

* * *

It was enough. 

It was the very next day when Ashe felt it. He didn’t think it would happen so quickly, but...oh well. He laid his hand on his stomach. Yes, it was getting bigger. The baby would be a kicker, he could already feel it. He felt a little heavier, too. And hungrier at breakfast.

Dimitri hadn’t left his room. Ashe understood that. Even knights needed to rest. Hopefully, the good news would put him in better spirits.

_We all love you, Ashe._

_We love you, Ashe._

_I love you, Ashe._


End file.
